1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switched reluctance motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general switched reluctance motor (SRM) is a motor in which both of a stator and a rotor have a magnetic structure, which is a salient pole, the stator has a concentrated type coil wound therearound, and the rotor is configured only of an iron core without any type of excitation device (a winding, a permanent magnet, or the like), such that a competitive cost is excellent. A speed changeable switched reluctance motor stably generates a continuous torque with the aid of a converter using a power semiconductor and a sensor sensing a position of a rotor and is easily controlled to be appropriate for performance required in each application.
In the case of various alternate current (AC) motors (an induction motor, a permanent magnet synchronous motor, or the like) and a brushless direct current (DC) motor, when a significant improvement in performance is required with the passage of time after design of one electromagnetic field structure is completed, the electromagnetic field structure should be redesigned as a new electromagnetic field structure. Otherwise, there is no way except for a simple design change replacing a high cost material such as steel, a permanent magnet, or the like, which is not an efficient design. This phenomenon is also applied to a switched reluctance motor.